Un retorno blanco
by camilo navas
Summary: A pasado casi 1 año desde que Dan y Drago salieron de viaje y un día antes de noche buena recibirán la ayuda de ciertas personas inesperadas que los harán decidir si volver con sus amigos para estas fechas o no. (DanxMira mas otras parejas)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

En la noche, en una parte de la zona de África, mas especifico donde habitan los elefantes, estaba un grupo de cazadores que estaban amarrando a unos elefantes que dejaron inconscientes con unos dardos tranquilizadores y eran supervisados por su jefe que los veía adentro de un vehículo todo terreno desde el asiento del conductor.

-Ja, esos animales tontos no son nada comparado con nosotros- dijo una criatura pequeña en forma de canica de color café y daba señales de parecerse a un rinoceronte. Era un Bakugan, mas específicamente un Saurus subterra, uno de los primeros Bakuganes que llegaron al mundo humano y que junto a la mayoría de los Bakuganes se quedo a vivir en la tierra y su compañero era el líder de los cazadores.

-Eso es obvio, ustedes son tan grandes como un edificio, aunque últimamente los cuernos de los elefantes han bajado de precio en el mercado negro. Dime ¿crees que alguno de tus amigos Bakugan tenga un cuerno que les sobra?- Pregunto maliciosamente.

-Conozco a algunos que podríamos a ayudarle en sus problemas de cuernos- Respondió el Saurus entendiendo lo que su compañero pensaba.

-Pues lamentablemente no podrán ayudarlos estando en prisión- se escucho una voz que puso a todos los cazadores en alerta, revisando con sus armas que tenían linternas a todos lados hasta que uno descubrió quien había hablado.

Era un chico joven entre los 18 y 19 años, pelo castaño que tenia una gafas de sol azules en su cabeza, de ojos rojos y usaba una chaqueta roja con manchas blancas en los bolsillos de esta y los hombros, usa unos guantes sin dedos de color negro y pantalones también de color rojo pero mas oscuro.

El joven miro retadoramente a todos, hasta que poso su mirada en el líder del grupo que de estatura alta, piel morena y usaba una boina negra en la cabeza y su Bakugan que estaba en el hombro derecho de este.

-Oye niño no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben- dijo el hombre que lo encontró, a la vez que se acercaba lentamente al chico, aun apuntándolo con su arma.

-Cuando lastiman a seres inocentes solo para ganar dinero si me incumbe- dijo con determinación.

-Miren todos, este chico piensa que es un héroe- todos se rieron por el comentario mientras el hombre que se acercaba al castaño ya se había posicionado detrás de el, poniendo la punta de su arma en la espalda de el -Dime niño ¿Qué crees poder hacer tu solo?- Pregunto el jefe con burla.

-El no esta solo- se escucho una segunda voz, mas grave que la del joven y sin que nadie se lo esperaba, salió un Bakugan del bolsillo de la chaqueta del joven y golpeo el ojo del hombre que lo apuntaba con su arma. Distracción que el joven aprovecho para agarrarlo del brazo y con un movimiento derribarlo al suelo mientras pateaba lejos el arma de este y de un salto se alejaba de el.

Después de eso todos los cazadores apuntaron al chico y a su Bakugan que se posiciono flotando cerca de el y al verlo mejor con las luces era uno de color rojo, dando a entender que era un Bakugan Pyrus y parecía ser uno de tipo dragón por sus alas y la forma de su cabeza.

-Parece que este niño es mas de lo que aparenta-

-Y aun no as visto nada ¿listo para darles una lección Drago?-.

-Andando- dijo el Bakugan mientras se encerraba por completo y se dirigía a la mano de su compañero.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakú Skyrider salta! !Surge Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!- Lanzo su Bakugan, quien de un salto creo un tornado de fuego que derribo a los guardias sin quemarlos y mostrando su verdadera forma que era la del poderoso y legendario Bakugan Drago, aquel que derroto al malvado Naga y se volvió el núcleo perfecto, creando Nueva Vestroia, salvando esta misma de los Vexos y del rey Zenoheld, quien se enfrento a su enemigo y contraparte Dharak que al igual que el que era descendiente directo del Dragonoid original Dharak era descendiente del Dharaknoid original y volvió a vencerlo cuando se convirtió en Razenoid y obtuvo la evolución que tiene ahora gracias al sacrificio y fuerza de sus compañeros Mechtogan.

La mayoría de los presentes (incluyendo al líder y su Bakugan) reconocieron a tan impotente Bakugan y miraron al chico, dándose cuenta que el era Dan Kuso, líder de los peleadores y el peleador Bakugan mas fuerte del mundo, junto a su compañero Drago salvo a la tierra, Nueva Vestroia, varias veces. Termino la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia y derroto a Naga, Zenoheld, Barodius quien tiempo después se volvió Magmell y junto a sus amigos detuvieron a los Mechtogan malvados y se marcho sin aviso hace ya casi un año.

Los cazadores tomaron las armas que se les cayeron por el tornado y apuntaron a Dan, pero cuando dispararon las balas chocaron con la pierna de Drago que no le hicieron ni un rasguño y se agacho un poco para poner su garra en el suelo y Dan se subió en echa y Drago la elevaba hasta que puso su entrenador en su hombro, donde los disparos no le iban a llegar.

Los cazadores empezaron a asustarse cuando Drago les lanzo una mirada fiera, como si temieran que aquel Bakugan se los pudiera comer -¡Jefe haga algo usted también tiene un Bakugan!- Grito uno de los hombres con miedo.

-Tch, ya lo se idiota- salió del vehículo y tomo a su Bakugan.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Pelea Saurus Subterra!

-¡No dejare que interrumpas nuestros negocios!- Grito Saurus, listo para encarar a Drago.

-Cuando los Bakugan decidimos vivir a este mundo fue con la condición de vivir entre los humanos y respetar a todos los seres vivos, lo que tu haces va en contra de eso- dijo Drago señalando a Saurus molesto.

-Nosotros somos mejores que estos estúpidos animales- respondió Saurus.

-Eres una vergüenza para los Bakugan-

-Drago no tiene caso, no importa lo que le digas no nos escuchara su compañero le metió en la cabeza ideas tontas- dijo Dan decepcionado al ver que el Bakugan Subterra no desistirá y molesto al ver como el cazador esta usando a un Bakugan para ganar dinero y dañar a animales.

-Lo se, pero me molesta que hayan Bakugan que sean como Dharak y los otros, que piensan que las demás formas de vida sin inferiores a ellos- dijo Drago entre molesto y decepcionado.

-Ya dejen de hablar tonterías ¡poder activado! ¡Embestida!- La pulsera del hombre brillo de color café, activando así el poder y el Bakugan Subterra fue a embestir a Drago pero...

-¡Poder activado! ¡Dragón astral!- Drago contrataco con una llamarada de energía que se dividió en pequeños rayos de energía que impactaron desde todos los ángulos a Saurus, dejándolo fuera de combate y volviendo a su forma esfera.

-¿¡Que, como pude perder fácilmente!?- Exclamo molesto e incrédulo el compañero de Saurus.

-Eso es por que Drago y yo somos los mejores- dijo Dan con una sonrisa, mientras Drago lanzaba una mirada atemorizante a todos los cazadores que solo pudieron arrodillarse y dejar sus armas en el suelo en señal de rendición.

* * *

Unos minutos después las autoridades de la ciudad que habían perseguido a estos cazadores por varios meses y al encontrarse a Dan y a Drago les pidieron su ayuda en este caso, algo que aceptaron sin dudar.

-Gracias a ustedes 2 finalmente las cazas de los animales se detendrá, al menos por ahora- agradeció uno de los oficiales a Dan y Drago.

-No hay nada que agradecer, no podemos permitir que estas cosas pasen- dijo Dan con modestia.

-¿Que pasara con el Bakugan que es compañero del jefe de ellos?- Pregunto Drago mientras veía al Bakugan encerrado en una pequeña jaula.

-Lo mantendremos en una sala a parte, donde nadie sea capaz de lanzarlo ni siquiera durante los descansos- explico el oficial antes de retirarse.

Después Dan se marcho con Drago en su hombro hasta la carpa que tenia cerca de allí, durante el viaje que estaban haciendo los 2 a veces tenían que acampar por lo que fue buena idea de Dan traer una carpa, al igual que no era la primera vez que ayudaban en asuntos como eso. Desde que los Bakugan se mudaron a la tierra hace casi 2 años no todos se quedaron en ciudad Bakugan si no que otros fueron a ver gran parte del mundo, y ese Saurus era el tercer Bakugan que vieron que tenia como compañero a un criminal y lo apoyaba por completo.

-Vaya amigo ¿Quién hubiera pensado que también llegarían Bakuganes malvados desde Nueva Vestroia- dijo Dan que estaba acostado en el pasto viendo las estrellas con Drago en la misma posición, cerca de su rostro.

-A veces los Bakugan llegan a corromperse por los pensamientos negativos, Naga es un ejemplo de ello- contesto Drago.

-Si, los humanos también podemos a llegar ser muy crueles hasta el punto de incluso de que algunos disfrutan dañar a otros- dijo Dan y vio que Drago lo miraba sorprendido -¿Que?- Pregunto confundido.

-Nada, es solo que es la primera vez que te veo tan reflexivo, normalmente eres impulsivo y muy entusiasta- dijo Drago riéndose levemente.

-Oye no lo soy tanto- protesto Dan pero al ver que su compañero lo volvió a mirar fijamente como diciendo ¿en serio? Solo pudo cerrar los ojos -Bueno tal vez lo sea un poco pero también tengo mis momentos de reflexión, creo que es parte de crecer ¿no?-.

-Creo que si, aunque estoy seguro que nunca me llegare a acostumbrar a eso- se rio Drago, poniendo su vista de nuevo en las estrellas.

Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada mas, solo contemplaron las estrellas en silencio y cuando el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente se levantaron y caminaron de vuelta a la carpa, aunque Drago se detuvo al recordar un detalle.

-Dan- el llamado se dio vuelta -Mañana es 23 de Diciembre. No crees que deberíamos para estas fechas volver con los demás y saber como han estado?- Pegunto el Bakugan Pyrus.

-No lo se amigo, recuerda cuando volvimos de la ultima vez que nos fuimos sin avisarle a nadie, el recibimiento no fue como esperábamos y me preocupe que sea igual que aquella vez- respondió Dan con un tono sombrío -Además no quiero escuchar los regaños que Runo me dará por irme sin avisar, de tan solo imaginármelos me duelen los oídos- Drago se rio por el chiste de su amigo, sabiendo que seria verdad.

Los 2 entraron en la tienda aunque Drago volteo para atrás, pensando que alguien los estaba observando, al no ver ni sentir a nadie pensó que era su imaginación y entro también.

En el cielo se veía 2 entes astrales que veían la carpa desde una distancia que ninguno de los que se encontraba dentro los viera o sintiera.

-Eso estuvo cerca, creo que estamos perdiendo nuestro toque- dijo una voz grave que sonaba cansada.

-Es Drago de quien hablamos, hay que tener mas cuidado en ocultar nuestra presencia- dijo la segunda voz que sonaba a la de una mujer.

-Cierto. Aunque estos jóvenes, mira que tener que ayudarlos en algo que son capaces de hacer- dijo la primera voz.

-A veces los humanos no quieren admitir sus deseos y Drago... Desde siempre a sido un cabeza dura y estar tanto tiempo con Dan lo han echo mas cabeza dura- dijo la segunda voz con una risa.

* * *

 **(En el subconsciente de Dan)**

Dan empezó a abrir los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no estaba en su carpa si no en un espacio en blanco con algunos colores como el arcoíris.

-¿Donde estoy?- Se pregunto viendo para todos lados -¡Drago ¿estas aquí?!- Grito a la nada esperando una respuesta de su compañero.

-Aquí Dan- se escucho la voz de Drago detrás suyo y cuando el castaño volteo vio que Drago estaba en su verdadera forma -¿Sabes por que estamos aquí?- Pregunto el Dragonoid.

-Tampoco lo se viejo, espero que no sean mas problemas- respondió Dan nervioso por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

-Nada de eso mi joven amigo- se escucho la voz cansada que los observaba desde lejos sin que ellos supieran y vieron como una forma de luz se formaba frente a ellos. Ambos se pusieron en alerta por si tenían que combatir.

-No se pongan así ante un viejo que no puede contra ustedes- la luz se desvaneció hasta mostrar a un Bakugan Pyrus con aspecto de tigre, algo viejo. Ambos guerreros se sorprendieron de sobremanera al reconocerlo.

-¡Nobilion!- Exclamaron al unísono al volver a ver al Tigrera Pyrus que conocieron en el mundo de Pyrus y Darkus cuando Vestroia antigua estaba en peligro y se sacrifico para ayudarlos en el combate contra los esbirros de Naga en ese momento.

-Pero si tu estas... Bueno...- Decía Dan tembloroso, mientras señalaba a Nobilion.

-¿Muerto?- Termino Nobilion, mientras Dan asentía -Pues si lo estoy, ahora soy un espíritu que su alma se unió al núcleo perfecto de Nueva Vestroia- explico, mientras se acercaba a ellos a paso lento.

-Nobilion que gusto me da de volver a verte. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Drago tranquilo aunque en su interior seguía sorprendido y algo desesperado por lo que podría significar su aparición -¿Acaso hay alguna amenaza que se acerca?-.

-Nada de eso, de echo vengo a ayudarlos en otro tema- contesto calmadamente, estando ya enfrente de ellos.

-¿Ayudarnos?- Dijo Dan confuso -¿Que problema tendríamos como para que vengas a ayudarnos? Si todo va excelente. Los humanos y los Bakugan viven en armonía en la tierra, ya no hay ningún Bakugan maligno o Mechtogan que quiera destruirnos, la verdad no entiendo- dijo Dan confundido por todo esto.

Nobilion se rio por las caras de confusión de Dan y Drago -Este es un problema mas personal que tienen ustedes 2. Les recomiendo que vayan a Nueva Vestroia e interactúen con los Bakugan que aun viven allí- les dijo Nobilion para darse vuelta y irse.

-¡Espera Nobilion, aun no entendemos que tratas de decir!- Grito Drago, extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar al viejo Bakugan, pero un resplandor lo segó a el y a Dan, impidiéndoles seguirlo.

* * *

Un castaño despertaba agitado, era Dan que por el resplandor se había despertado seguido de Drago que casi choca con el techo de la tienda, ambos se vieron y se dieron cuenta que compartieron el mismo sueño.

-¿Que crees que quiso decir Nobilion que nos ayudaría con un problema personal?- Pregunto Dan a su compañero, mientras el Bakugan se quedaba en silencio, pensando la respuesta.

-Tal vez se deba a que últimamente estamos en conflicto con nosotros mismos en decidir en volver o no con los demás, probablemente Nobilion noto eso e intenta ayudarnos a encontrar una respuesta- respondió Drago con tono algo serio.

-También dijo que fuéramos a Nueva Vestroia a hablar con los demás Bakugan que aun viven allí ¿Piensas que eso ayudaría?-

-Quizás, tampoco perdemos nada con intentarlo, estamos a 23 así que tenemos tiempo para viajar a Nueva Vestroia y ver en que nos ayuda- contesto Drago poniéndose en el hombro de Dan.

-Me parece perfecto, y también aprovechamos en ver a nuestros viejos amigos Bakugan- dijo Dan animadamente, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su estomago -Pero primero debo desayunar jeje- se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras Drago soltaba un profundo suspiro.

-Nunca cambiaras Dan- dijo Drago algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

* * *

 **(En Japón, en la base de los peleadores)**

Marucho estaba supervisando los decorativos para mañana en la noche, donde todos sus amigos en el mundo vendrían a pasar la noche buena y navidad con ellos, Radizent estaba moviéndose de un lugar a otro y Robstor le decía algo que nadie entendía excepto el mismo Radizent, Shun estaba meditando junto a Jakkor,Skytrus, y Orbeus en el techo, Runo hablaba por video llamada con su familia, disculpándose por no poder celebrar este año estas fiestas con ellos, Mira hablaba con su hermano Keith, mejor conocido como Espectra acompañado de su fiel amigo y ayudante Gus, que ambos llegaron a la tierra al escuchar de Mira sobre que enfrentaron a unos Mechtogan malvados y se sorprendieron cuando les dijeron sobre el viaje de Dan, algo que les informo Kato.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a Guns y a Reptar, que se unieron a los peleadores después de la batalla contra los Mechtogan y siendo actualmente el peleador numero 2 en el torneo, tan solo detrás de Shun que se volvió el numero 1 después de la partida de Dan y líder temporal de los peleadores.

-¿Ya esta todo arreglado para mañana Marucho?- Pregunto Guns, mientras Reptar iba a hablar con Radizent y Robstor.

-Ya casi, dentro de poco todo esta preparado ¿Segura que todos aceptaron en venir Runo?- Dijo Marucho a la peli-celeste.

-Si, desde nuestros amigos de partes distintas del mundo hasta los de otros planetas confirmaron sus participaciones, es la primera vez que vamos a estar todos reunidos- dijo emocionada la chica.

-No todos, recuerden que aun no aparecen Dan y Drago- dijo Radizent, lo cual entristeció a Marucho, Runo y Mira y Guns puso una expresión molesta.

-Pues si no viene es su culpa por irse sin avisar y por eso su titulo como el peleador Bakugan mas fuerte se le fue quitado- dijo el rubio con molestia en su voz.

-Según lo que Kato os conto ellos decidieron dejarse a un lado para que otros tengan la oportunidad de ser los mejores, algo que estoy de acuerdo aunque eso no quita que también me molesto que se marcharan- dijo Shun.

-Si es así ¿Por que te volviste el peleador numero 1 en el ultimo torneo?-

-Fue por que aun había personas y Bakugan que necesitaban recuperar sus ánimos, además con Helios aquí estará difícil tener ese puesto hasta que Drago vuelva- dijo Jakkor viendo a Helios.

-Ja, pues mas le vale a Drago aparecer uno de estos días de lo contrario yo mismo iré a buscarlo por todo el mundo si es necesario- dijo Helios algo molesto por no tener una batalla contra su rival como deseaba.

Mientras ellos hablaban Mira se puso a ver la ciudad desde la ventana, notando como la nieve cubría las calles aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte o mas bien alguien.

- _Dan ¿Cuándo volverás?-_ Pensó Mira mientras recordaba cuando se unió volvió a reencontrarse con Dan

FLASHBACK

 _Mira había llegado unos días después de la victoria de los peleadores contra Magmell junto a sus 2 amigos Ace y Baron a visitar a los peleadores._

 _Los Vestals se sorprendieron, no solo por ver al nuevo Drago si no por los relatos que le contaron Dan y los demás sobre sus aventuras después de separarse. Como ayudaron a poner fin la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia derrotando a su malvado emperador Barodius y su compañero Dharak, contándoles como conocieron a código Eve y que Drago es descendiente directo del Dragonoid original._

 _De como el interespacio fue atacado por los Bakugan Chaos de Magmell y que el era en realidad Barodius. Aunque ese tema ya tenían cierto conocimiento por los que le conto Espectra y Gus._

 _Los Vestals también le contaron de como han seguido sus vidas. Ace comenzó a trabajar con Klaus en su empresa despues de que se separo de Percival para que el fuera a vivir a Nueva Vestroia, decisión que no le gusto al principio pero como era la decisión de su compañero acepto. Klaus lo dejo a cargo de la seguridad de sus edificios y era su guardaespaldas personal cuando hacia viaje de negocios._

 _Baron, quien también se separo de Nemus por la misma razón ayudo a su familia usando su conocimiento en vehículos en su planeta, durante su trabajo conoció a una chica Vestal muy amable que termino convirtiéndose en su novia y a sus padres y hermanos estaban encantados con ella._

 _Mira que le paso lo mismo con Wilda empezó a trabajar como científica en uno de los laboratorios mas importantes de su mundo creando maquinaria de alta tecnología en su mundo, también ayudo a que Helios evolucionara._

 _Mira se alejo del resto del grupo cuando Ace se metió en la conversación, hace poco el Vestal se le había declarado pero ella lo rechazo, desde ese momento era bastante incomodo estar los 2 en un mismo lugar. En ese momento Dan se le acerco por detrás para saludarla._

 _-¿Que tal Mira?- Saludo el peleador Pyrus a la pelinaranja._

 _-Hola Dan me da gusto ver que estas bien- respondió la chica feliz de verlo._

 _-A mi también me alegra que las cosas les vayan bien por Vestal, por que aquí nunca se acaban los problemas- la chica se rio por ese comentario._

 _-Es como si tu y Drago fueran un imán para las peleas, aunque como es de esperarse siempre salen ganando-._

 _-¿Que podemos decir? Somos los mejores, aunque debo reconocer que si tuvimos muchos problemas esta vez- acepto el castaño._

 _-Me imagino, según Keith se enfrentaron a todo un ejercito de Bakugan Chaos, no debió ser algo fácil-._

 _-Claro que no pero como pasa con todos los villanos les terminamos ganando y Drago obtuvo una nueva evolución que espero que no nos traiga problemas como la anterior. Aunque si fue difícil por eso Marucho y Drago me dijeron algo que podría interesarte- dijo el castaño, llamando la atención de la Vestal._

 _-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto interesada._

 _-¿Que te parece si te unes a nosotros como una especie de apoyo técnico? Así que su algún loco intenta atacarnos de nuevo nosotros tendríamos tecnología Vestal respaldándonos._

 _Mira se sorprendió por la pregunta de Dan, se puso a pensarlo un momento, aunque la idea de volver a pelear al lado de sus amigos sonaba emocionante y podría ayudarlos usando su inteligencia que heredo de su padre para brindarles equipamiento por si tenían que enfrentar una nueva amenaza._

 _-De acuerdo, será un placer ayudarlos nuevamente- acepto Mira la petición._

 _-Genial- se emociono Dan por la respuesta, pero fijo su mirada en Mira, notando que había cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vio, la encontraba mas alta y mas madura y además..._

 _-Oye Mira ¿eso que usas es labial?- Pregunto Dan extrañado, Mira se sonrojo por esa pregunta que no se esperaba, y sin ninguno se diera cuenta eran observados por Drago que estaba extrañado por la escena, Espectra que los veía con una sonrisa divertida y Ace, que miraba a Dan con celos._

 _-S-Si, como ya cumplí mayoría de edad pensé que debería usarlo para parecer mas adulta- se quedo en silencio viendo el suelo pensando en lo siguiente que diría -¿Te gusta?- Pregunto viéndolo de reojo._

 _-Pues no se de maquillaje pero creo que te queda bien- dijo Dan sinceramente y con una sonrisa, para despues volver con Shun y los demás._

 _Despues que se fuera Mira soltó un suspiro, mientras elevaba una mano a su pecho, que latía fuertemente._

FIN FLASHBACK

Despues de recordar esa escena, Mira sintió como el calor se ponía en su cara, a la par que su corazón latía tan fuerte como aquella vez, pero se asusto al sentir una mano en su hombro, al dar la vuelta vio que era su hermano, por lo que se relajo.

-Keith no me asustes así- le reprocho a su hermano quien tenia una sonrisa divertida, algo raro de ver cuando traía puesta su mascara y no estaba en una batalla.

-Perdón, solo te venia a avisar que Gus recibió un llamado de Klaus, el y los demás llegaran mañana temprano a la tierra- dijo Espectra.

-Ya veo- la pelinaranja agacho la vista un momento, queriendo no encontrarse a Ace para no sentirse incomoda.

-¿Aun no se han hablado desde aquella vez?- Pregunto Espectra, que estaba al tanto de aquella declaración que su hermana rechazo.

-No... Cada vez que nos vemos es inevitable no sentirnos incomodos, además parece que Ace aun no se rinde a pesar que le deje en claro que solo lo veo como amigo, eso me hace sentirme un poco culpable por el- Dijo Mira viendo a su hermano -¿Tu que piensas Keith?-

-Que hiciste bien en rechazarlo, y no lo digo por mis celos de hermano mayor, si no por que seguiste a tu corazón y aunque hubieras aceptado solo para no herirlo no serias completamente feliz y solo terminarían haciéndose daño ambos- Respondio Espectra con tono comprensivo.

-Los humanos son muy complicados en estos temas- dijo Helios que se acerco a ambos -¿Que beneficio tiene de enamorarse? No veo que pueda servir para un combate-.

-Que cuando uno esta enamorado se siente mas feliz de lo que es normalmente y solo quiere estar todo el tiempo con esa persona- respondio el rubio.

-¿Acaso alguna vez te as enamorado hermano?- Pregunto Mira notando cuanto sabia su hermano sobre el amor.

-Si, pero cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos ella ya se había ido a no se donde- respondio el peleador Darkus recordando a cierta mujer de pelo azul corto, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver con los demás -De todos modos, intenta solucionar las cosas con Ace y veras como vuelven a ser amigos cuando eran compañeros en la resistencia Bakugan... Y no te preocupes por Dan, estoy seguro que volverá- agrego lo ultimo con un tono travieso, devolviéndose a donde estaban los demás.

Al escuchar el comentario de su hermano a Mira le volvieron los colores, sintiéndose tonta por actuar así si ya era una adulta.

- _Pero tiene razón debo terminar esta incomodidad con Ace -_ pensó la Vestal -Y e _stoy segura que Dan volverá_ \- y sin mas también volvió junto a sus amigos para preparar el lugar para los invitados que tendrán mañana.

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí la primera parte del especial de navidad, espero que les guste y no olviden de visitar mis otras historias y dejar su review por favor y sin nada mas que decir me despido. Chao.**

 **PD: Bakugan no me pertenece, solo lo uso para fines de entretención.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

En Nueva Vestroia, una zona rocosa se abre un portal interdimensional, y se ven a 2 seres salir del portal. Eran Dan y Drago que estaba en su verdadera forma por que Nueva Vestroia, al ser el planeta de los Bakugan tiene un espacio que hace que estos estén en su verdadera forma sin ser lanzados.

Los 2 observaban la zona desde su ultimo encuentro, notando que no cambio mucho.

-Este lugar parece un pueblo fantasma- comento Dan por no ver a ningún Bakugan.

-Eso se por que son muy pocos los que decidieron quedarse que en su mayoría son los mas jóvenes y los primeros Bakugan que llegaron a la tierra- explico Drago.

-Bueno, será mejor ponernos a hacer un par de visitas amigo- dijo Dan, mientras Drago bajaba su garra para que el subiera y se coloco en su hombro -¿Que tal si vamos a ver a Preyas? Puede que este en el mismo lugar que el de la ultima vez- recomendó

-Me parece una buena idea- apoyo Drago emprendiendo vuelo.

Les tomo unos minutos llegar a la isla donde comenzaron su entrenamiento para dominar el poder de Drago cuando era Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus. Al llegar Dan empezó a llamar a gritos a Preyas pero no fueron contestados pero...

Una esfera de agua iba en dirección a Drago y el Bakugan se dio cuenta, y con un movimiento de su brazo destruyo el ataque fácilmente.

-Maldición no le di- dijo una silueta que provenía de la parte trasera de una roca que empezó a moverse, revelándose que era el alumno de Preyas, Amazon Aquos, que intento atacar por sorpresa a Drago.

-¡Oye! Atacar por la espalda es de tramposos- Dijo Dan.

-Relájate humano considérenlo mi manera saludarlos- dijo Amazon mientras se acercaba algo hasta que se percato de algo -Oye abuelo te ves diferente ¿Te cortaste el cabello o es un nuevo look?-.

-Es tan molesto como Preyas, no hay duda que eres su alumno- dijo Drago, soltando un suspiro pesado.

-Oye Amazon ¿Dónde esta Preyas?- Pregunto Dan.

-El sensei esta con los demás viejos preparando la fiesta en la zona que esta a los pies de las montañas-

-¿Fiesta? No sabia que estuvieran celebrando algo- dijo Drago sorprendido.

-Pues ellos dicen que es una costumbre humana que aprendieron en su mundo llamada Navidad -enfatizo la palabra "Navidad" -así que están arreglando el lugar para eso- respondió el Bakugan Aquos.

-Quien lo diría. Una festividad humana se celebra en otro planeta- dijo Dan soltando una risa.

-Bueno las fiestas son divertidas así que no desaprovechamos en celebrarla- se escucho una voz femenina, para después ver como una figura salía del agua y se colocaba entre los 2 Bakugan, era una Bakugan femenino, también Aquos, con una rana como sombrero en su cabeza y pequeñas aletas a los lados de esta que caigan como si fuera cabello, tenia en el pecho un corazón. Ambos guerreros Pyrus reconocieron a la Bakugan.

-¡Elfin!- Dijeron al unísono al ver a la compañera de Marucho que uso para pelear en Nueva Vestroia y recibió la energía del elemento Aquos que la hizo evolucionar.

-Hola chicos- saludo alegremente.

-Es bueno volver a verte vieja amiga- saludo Drago extendiendo la mano y ella acepto, convirtiéndose en un apretón de manos.

-Ni tan vieja soy Drago jeje- se rio la chica -Chicos, ¿Marucho vino con ustedes?- Pregunto esperanzada con ver a su amigo rubio.

Dan sudo un poco antes de responder -No, la verdad es que nos separamos de los muchachos hace un tiempo para hacer nuestro propio viaje, así que no sabemos mucho de ellos pero de seguro están bien-.

-Ya veo- dijo Elfin entristecida -Bueno, un día de estos iré a verlo para que no se sienta olvidado- dijo recuperando su entusiasmo de siempre -¿Y que los trae por aquí chicos? ¿Otra vez para entrenar?- Pregunto perspicazmente.

-¿Como sabes que habíamos venido antes?- Pregunto Dan.

-Eso es por que el sensei y yo se los contamos, además no pasa desapercibido que un humano este en Nueva Vestroia- respondió Amazon que se había mantenido callado en lo que comenzó la conversación.

-Amazon es un buen chico, aunque a veces si me llega a sacar de mis casillas. Espero que no les haya echo ningún inconveniente- dijo Elfin.

-Ninguno que no podamos manejar- respondió el Bakugan Pyrus.

-...¿Qué habrá querido decir?- Pregunto Amazon en susurro.

-Bueno ya que están aquí deben aprovechar para ver como celebramos sus festividades los Bakugan- dijo Elfin para después mirar a Amazon -Tu te vienes conmigo- dijo mientras tomaba del las escamas de la cabeza de Amazon y lo jalaba hacia el agua.

-¡Ay ay ay ay! ¡Maestra duele!- Gritaba Amazon de dolor, pero fue ignorado por Elfin, quien de un tiro lo lanzo al agua.

-Nos vemos allí, les avisare a todos que irán- dijo Elfin antes de tirarse también al agua.

Dan y Drago que vieron la escena se quedaron con una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su cabeza al ver esa actitud en Elfin, al parecer algunas cosas no cambian mucho.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a los demás?- Pregunto Dan.

-Me parece lo mejor- concordó Drago, haciendo aparecer las alas que guardo cuando tocaron tierra y se fueron volando al lugar indicado.

* * *

 **(En la tierra)**

Shun y Espectra estaban teniendo una batalla junto a sus compañeros como evento de Navidad y año nuevo, y seria oficialmente la ultima pelea del año y ambos estaban al 40% de sus vidas.

Jakkor e Helios estaban teniendo un encuentro reñido, aunque el Bakugan Darkus tenia la ventaja, ya que Jakkor empezaba a mostrar señales de cansancio, mientras el apenas sudaba con suerte, gracias a la tecnología de regeneración que tiene implantada.

-¡Poder activado: Demonio feroz, alma relámpago!- Shun activo el ataque mientras hacia una forma con sus manos, algo que imitaba Jakkor y las separo mientras cargaba sus nudillos de energía.

-¡Prepárate Helios por que te va a doler!- Dijo Jakkor mientras lanzaba 2 rayos de energía directo al Bakugan Darkus.

-¡Poder activado: Grito Quasar!- Contrataco Espectra, haciendo que Helios lanzara una llamarada negra con relámpagos morados a su alrededor, haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran y crearan una explosión.

-No es suficiente. Enseñémosle lo que es un ataque Espectra- dijo Helios.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Poder activado: Fuego profundo, Bloque A!- el mecanismo redondo en la espalda de Helios libero gran cantidad de rayos morados que se dirigen hacia Jakkor pero...

-¡Poder activado: Ola de relámpago!- Jakkor contrataco liberando una onda de energía verde que choco con los rayos, volviendo a producirse una explosión.

-Unos cuantos rayitos no bastaran para...- Fue interrumpido por un derechazo que le propino Helios, a la par que lo golpeaba con su cola, dejándolo tirado en el suelo

-¡Jakkor!- Exclamo Shun viendo como su compañero intentaba reponerse de la caída, mientras la audiencia miraba con emoción el combate.

-Debo decir que no peleas mal, pero aun no estas a mi nivel y mucho menos al de Drago- rugió Helios, viendo como su oponente se levantaba.

-Aun no te e mostrado todo de mi- declaro el Bakugan Ventus viendo a su compañero -Vamos Shun, demostrémosle que se equivoca-.

-Si ¡Poder activado: Tormenta cruzada de sombra brillante!- Activo Shun, mientras Jakkor cargaba toda su energía en un ultimo ataque.

-Helios, acabemos con esto ¡Poder activado: Cañón de rocas!- Jugo Espectra, a la par que el abdomen de Helios se abría, mostrando un cañón que se estaba cargando.

Ambos Bakugan lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, colisionando. Al principio estaban en igualdad, pero poco a poco el ataque de Helios tomo terreno sobre el de Jakkor hasta que impacto con el, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera mientras la fuerza vital de Shun bajaba a 0.

-¡Y los ganadores de este combate son Espectra Phantom y Infinity Helios Darkus!- Anuncio la computadora cuando Helios volvió a su forma esfera.

-No puedo creer que el maestro haya perdido- dijo Orbeus sorprendido, vio la pelea desde las gradas junto a su hermano y al resto de peleadores.

-Ese Bakugan si que es poderoso- exclamo Guns sorprendido.

-¡Ja! Y ese no era todo el poder del maestro Espectra- alabo Gus a su maestro.

-Aun así fue una gran batalla- dijo Marucho viendo como ambos peleadores se estrechaban las manos.

-Buen combate Espectra- felicito Shun a su amigo.

-Digo lo mismo, te as vuelto fuerte Shun- dijo Espectra con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Fue un honor haber luchado contra ti Helios- dijo Jakkor con respeto.

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste mal, pero el Bakugan numero 1 es y será Drago- dijo Helios.

Ambos peleadores salieron del estadio, donde los esperaba sus amigos para felicitarlos por tan genial batalla.

-Que gran batalla tuvieron los 2- los felicito Runo a ambos.

-Estuvieron genial hay afuera, la gente casi estalla de emoción- dijo Radizent y Robstor se le acerco para hablarle -Claro que no exagere, tan solo se tiene que ver las caras de los Bakugan y humanos para darme la razón- pero Robstor le volvió a protestar en un idioma que solo el y Mira entendían -Ya deja de contradecirme-.

-Que molesto- gruño Helios algo molesto por el bullicio que hacia Radizent.

-Maestro fue una gran batalla y lamento que no haya ganado- dijo Skytrus.

-Eso no importa, lo importante fue que tuve un gran batalla con un digno adversario, y espero que ustedes 2 también hayan observado bien el combate- Dijo Jakkor en tono de maestro.

-¡Si maestro!- Respondieron al unísono los Bakugan Darkus.

-A pesar de haber ganado no te ves feliz Helios- dijo Reptar.

-Solo me sentiré feliz cuanto tenga un combate con Drago que es el verdadero Bakugan numero 1- dijo Helios.

-Tan obsesionado con vencer a Drago como siempre- dijo la voz de un hombre, al voltear, los peleadores se sorprendieron en ver a Ace, Klaus, Baron, mas una chica delgada, cabello color verde que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos también eran verde y no tenían pupilas, mostrando que era una Vestal también y usaba ropa parecida a la de Baron pero era de color verde y en vez de pantalón usaba una falda larga que le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

-¡Ace!- Grito Julie, literalmente tacleando al chico, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Hola Julie- dijo algo adolorido Ace.

-¿Que hacen aquí? Se supone que llegarían a la tierra mañana- pregunto Gus.

-Es que Jazmín quería venir lo mas pronto a la tierra y no quiso esperar hasta mañana- dijo Baron nervioso.

-Quería conocer como eran los humanos y conocer a los peleadores de los que tanto hablas- dijo la chica de cabello verde de nombre Jazmín.

-Así que ella es tu novia Baro, es muy bonita- dijo Marucho.

-Gracias maestro Marucho. Cierto Jazmín ellos son los peleadores Bakugan de quienes te hable- decía Baron mientras señalaba a todos, empezando por Marucho. -Este es el maestro Marucho, el mejor peleador Aquos y el cerebro del grupo-.

-Un gusto, y estos son mis compañeros, Radizent Aquos y Robstor Subterra-

-Un gusto- saludo Radizent y Robstor a su idioma.

-Hola- saludo Jazmín a los 3

-Ahora Robstor es parte del equipo, eso no lo sabia- dijo Baron acercándose a Shun -El es el maestro Shun, es el peleador Ventus y es el mas calmado y ágil que cualquier otro peleador por su entrenamiento ninja-

-Hola- saludo Shun con su normal calma.

-Yo soy el compañero de Shun, mi nombre es Jakkor Ventus, y ellos son mis aprendices, Skyrus y Orbeus Darkus

-Que onda- dijo Skyrus, recibiendo un golpe de su hermano - ¡Auch! Oye ¿eso por que?- Se quejo.

-Ten mas respetos para nuestros visitantes- reclamo Orbeus.

-Son chistoso esos 2-.

-Ellas son las maestras Runo y Julie, quienes fueron miembros originales de los peleadores y ahora Runo trabaja junto a Mira con los trajes de batalla y la tecnología Vestal, mientras que Julie es periodista- Presento Baron a Runo y Julie.

-Un gusto Jazmín, espero que seamos grandes amigas- saludo Runo con una sonrisa, mientras Julie soltaba a Ace, para alivio de este y se levantaba para presentarse a su nueva amiga, al ver la sonrisa de la peli-celestes Guns se sintió nervioso por alguna razón, así que dio vuelta su cabeza con molestia por no saber esos nervios, algo que dejo extrañado a Reptar por ser la primera vez verlo así.

-Digo lo mismo- correspondió Jazmín con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora- Baron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a alguien -Oigan ¿Dónde esta el maestro Dan?-.

Ante la pregunta, los peleadores y sus Bakugan se tensaron, no sabiendo que decir. Shun fue el valiente para responder la pregunta.

-Veras Baron...- Les explico lo que sucedió después de la derrota de Mechtabius Destroyer.

-¿El maestro Dan se marcho hace casi un año?- Pregunto Baron y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza del ninja como respuesta -Que mal, justo cuando quería presentarle a mi novia- se lamento poniéndose a un rincón mientras emanaba líneas azules, imagen que hizo reír a la mayoría.

-Ya, descuida amor- dijo la peliverde, intentando levantar el animo de su novio.

Mira vio a Ace, viendo que era la oportunidad para romper esa incomodidad que surgió entre ellos, y pensó que lo mejor era resolverlo lo mas pronto posible, para que a la hora de la fiesta no haya problemas.

Viendo de reojo a su hermano, quien le lanzo una sonrisa de confianza, la pelinaranja se acerco al ex-peleador Darkus.

-Oye Ace ¿podemos hablar?- Pregunto Mira.

-Claro- respondió con algo de emoción en su voz, ambos se alejaron de los demás, atentos a la mirada de cierta albina que los veía con algo de celos.

Ya apartados del resto Mira fue la primera en hablar -Ya sabes la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo- dijo, yendo directo al grano.

-¿Se trata de nosotros verdad?- Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de la Vestal -Es que aun no entiendo por que no. Te e dado varias razones para estar juntos por la gran amistad que tenemos.-.

-Es que eso es lo único que siento por ti, amistad. Lo lamento pero como te dije aquella vez, no te veo de la misma manera que tu me vez a mi- Respondió Mira viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Es por Dan?- dijo el Vestal, con mirada mas seria

-¿Que?- Esa pregunta la confundió.

-Cuando estábamos en la resistencia, vi que tenias cierto interés hacia Dan. Al principio pensé que era por su actitud y que fue el quien salvo Nueva Vestroia así que no le tome importancia al principio, pero al ver como te lanzaste a sus brazos tras salir del palacio real comencé a sospechar y vi como te interesabas mas en el. Incluso te ponias feliz por cualquier idiotes que el hiciera, hasta te devolvio a tu hermano y cuando te sonrojaste la vez que los volvimos a ver y aceptaste ayudarlo lo verifique. Te gusta Dan ¿verdad?- Dijo Ace sin ocultar los celos en cada palabra y con la mirada atenta a cualquier reacción de la chica.

-¡¿Qu-Que estas diciendo?!- Pregunto sonrojada -Claro que tenia interés en el, por que nunca había visto a un humano en mi vida y quería saber como actuaban y cuan diferentes eran de nosotros los Vestals, y siempre estaré agradecida con el por lo que hizo por mi hermano ¡pero solo eso! Y aquella vez fue por que me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta eso es todo-.

-Si claro y Marucho es del tamaño de un gigante- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Es verdad!- Exclamo muy sonrojada.

-Sabes que? Creo que ya no importa, por que haga lo que hagas siempre me veras como un amigo así que me rindo... Y perdón por lo de recién- se disculpo Ace, mientras se rendía en su intento de amor.

-Ya no importa y espero que encuentres a alguien que si te corresponda- dijo Mira mas calmada -¿Amigos?- Extendió la mano hacia el Vestal.

-...Amigos- correspondió el apretón de manos con una débil sonrisa. Ya encontraría a alguien mas y solo le deseaba a su antiguo amor que sea capaz de admitir sus sentimientos.

Julie que lo había observado todo desde el rincón de una pared, estaba triste por el Vestal por que su amor no fue correspondido pero también estaba feliz al ver que tenia vía libre para intentar conquistar al chico.

* * *

 **(En Nueva Vestroia)**

Dan y Drago ya estaban en el lugar que les indico Elfin. Al llegar, todos se sorprendieron por verlos y a la vez se alegraron, habiendo un montón de reencuentros.

Se reunieron con los otros 5 Bakugan originales, que formaron al equipo y Tigrera presento a su discípulo Aerogan, quien le hablo de su experiencia en la tierra peleando junto a ellos. Drago le dijo que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con el. Aunque Tigrera no era la única que tenia un discípulo, Hydranoid también entrenaba a uno que no estaba en la fiesta, dado que había ido al mundo humano para conocerlo y aun no vuelve.

Dan se sorprendió de ver a los Bakugan de sus amigos Vestals, aunque Mira ya le había dicho que se habían devuelto a Nueva Vestroia por lo que ya se lo esperaba. Le informo a Wilda como estaba la pelinaranja y como los ayudaba con la tecnología Vestal y sus conocimientos, algo que hizo feliz a Wilda al saber que su amiga estaba bien.

También se encontraron con Taylean y Tristán, los compañeros de Shun y Marucho en su batalla contra Magmell, quienes se fueron a Nueva Vestroia para conocer el lugar donde viven los otros Bakugan y de paso conocer a los anteriores compañeros Bakugan que estuvieron antes que ellos, algo que a todos les gusto.

Todos los Bakugan presentes la estaban pasando muy bien. Dan se separo un momento de Drago para que charlara mejor con sus viejos amigos, mientras el los veía con una sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos.

-Es bueno estar con tus amigos en estas fechas ¿verdad?- Pregunto una voz al lado de Dan. Cuando giro la cabeza se asusto y sorprendió al ver que era Nobilion pero su tamaño había reducido, teniendo el tamaño de un tigre normal.

-No me asustes así que por poco me das un infarto- dijo Dan mientras sentía su corazón acelerado por el susto que le propino el anciano Bakugan.

-Ja, cuando tengas mi edad te divertirán asustar a la gente- comento Nobilion con una risa -¿Y? Aun no as respondido mi pregunta- dijo, fijando su vista en el grupo de Bakugan.

Dan también fijo su vista en donde el veía. Ver a Drago divertirse con sus viejos amigos un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, comprendiendo el por que Nobilion los envió aquí.

-Si. ¿Por eso nos mandaste aquí verdad? Querías hacerme reaccionar que no tengo nada que temer, que si mis amigos se molestan por mi partida, que de seguro lo estarán sabré como hacer para que me perdonen. Igual que ante ¿no?- Dijo Dan.

-Me alegra ver cuanto has crecido joven Daniel. Así es, todo fue idea de una amiga mía, ya que era una forma de agradecimiento por evitar la extinción de los Bakugan ante los malvados Mechtogan- dijo el Bakugan Pyrus.

-¿Una amiga, quien?- Pregunto.

Drago vio como Dan estaba hablando con alguien, cuando intento acercarse, sus ojos se iluminaron y apareció en el mismo lugar que estaba en sus sueño y vio a Nobilion por primera vez.

-¿Que hago otra vez aquí?- Se pregunto Drago.

-Te traje para que hablemos un poco- se escucho una voz femenina atrás de Drago.

Drago abrió los ojos de sorpresa, el conocía esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera sin importar la distancia. Lentamente dio la vuelta para ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La voz era Weyvern, el Bakugan que el amo y se sacrifico para proteger el núcleo Silente de Naga y que a ayudado a Drago en mas de una ocasión.

-Weyvern- dijo el Dragonoid aun impactado. Weyvern solo le sonrió.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Drago, y veo que has vuelto a evolucionar- dijo Weyvern.

-Pasaron muchas cosas desde que nos vimos cuando nos ayudaste a mi y a Dan para volver a estar en sincronía-

-Y con gusto lo volvería a hacer- dijo con sinceridad -También te quiero agradecer de salvar a todos los Bakugan de Mechtabius Destroyer. Se que viajaron por el tiempo para que no pasara nada, lo se por que el núcleo perfecto sintió la alteración temporal- explico.

-Era mi deber protegerlos a todos-

-Pero recuerda que no es solo tuyo, también están el resto de los peleadores, todos son una familia y siempre deben apoyarse y estar unidos. Por eso ni tu ni Dan deben temer a que los odien por marcharse, estoy segura que entenderán y sabrán perdonarlos-

Drago solo se quedo callado viendo a Weyvern, que siempre, con su sola presencia y unas cuantas palabras lo ayudaba, lo hacia sentirse capaz de cualquier cosa, algo que solo ella y Dan eran capaces de transmitirle.

-Gracias Weyvern, te prometo que nunca lo olvidare- dijo Drago.

-Se que no lo harás, cuídate mucho Drago- se despidió Weyvern, mientras expulsaba una brillante luz que cegó a Drago por los momentos.

Cuando el Bakugan Pyrus abrió los ojos, vio que sus amigos lo estaban viendo preocupados.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Taylean.

-Estuviste quieto durante algunos minutos, como si te quedaras paralizado- dijo Gorem.

-Si solo... Me quede recordando un poco- respondió Drago.

-¡Oye Drago!- Grito Dan para llamar la atención de su compañero, que lo subió hasta su hombro -¿Que te parece si mañana les damos una sorpresa a todos volviendo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Concordó Drago también con una sonrisa.

Dan vio al resto de sus amigos Bakugan, en eso se le ocurrió una idea -¿Oigan que tal si vienen con nosotros a la Tierra? Ya que es navidad lo adecuado es celebrarlo con toda la familia y todos ustedes también son parte de ella- sugirió.

Los Bakugan se vieron entre si, indecisos de que decir hasta que cierta Bakugan hablo.

-¡Siii. Volveré a ver a Marucho! De seguro se sintió muy solo sin mi, su compañera perfecta así que lo compensare yendo- dijo Elfin.

-¿Que dices tonta? Yo fui el primer y mejor compañero de Marucho, tu solo fuiste una segundona- dijo Preyas.

-Si como no, Marucho y yo creamos nuestro propio Mechtogan que es la prueba entre la unión de peleador y su Bakugan. Es obvio que soy mejor compañero de Marucho que ustedes 2 juntos- dijo Tristán.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- Gritaron Preyas y Elfin al unísono, creando una batalla graciosa entre los 3 Bakugan Aquos.

-Sera bueno ver de nuevo a Runo- dijo Tigrera ignorando al trio.

-A pasado tiempo desde que vi a Shun, me emociona verlo de nuevo- dijo Skyres, que era secundado por los otros 2 compañeros de Shun posterior a el.

-Es mejor que estar aquí con tan poca gente y así puedo conocer al compañero de mi sensei- dijo Amazon.

-Y yo puedo volver a ver a mi señora Runo, que nervios- dijo Aerogan entre nervioso y emocionado.

-Mira se alegrara mucho de verte- le hablo Dan a Wilda, que se quedo callado un momento pensando hasta que...

-Me apunto- dijo Wilda, y así hasta que todos los Bakugan aceptaron ir a la tierra mañana.

-Bien, entonces celebremos aquí y mañana celebraremos con todos- dijo Dan y recibió un grito de apoyo de parte del resto de Bakugan, a excepción de los compañeros de Shun y Tigrera, que solo sonrieron.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente en la tierra)**

Los peleadores estaban terminando de decorar la gran sala con toques navideños acompañados por sus Bakugan. Marucho, Robstor y Radizent decoraban los muros, Ace que seguía decaído por el rechazo, decoraba el árbol de navidad, con ayuda de Baron, Jazmín y Julie, quienes lo intentaban animar, Klaus ayudaba a Runo y Kato en la cocina cocinando y decorando un pastel, mientras Sirenoid colocaba pequeñas fresas alrededor de este, Shun junto a sus Bakugan ponían pequeñas decoraciones en el techo con sus habilidades ninja, Mira y Espectra, que se había quitado la mascara, siendo ahora Keith hacían una revisión diaria a los sistema, mientra Gus revisaba el estado de la nave y Bulkan e Helios solo observaban a sus compañeros trabajar, Guns solo estaba sentando en un sillon con su guitarra, mientras se peinaba el cabello.

-Oye si no vas a hacer nada ayúdanos a decorar- regaño Runo a Guns, que salió un momento de la cocina.

-Deja de ser tan mandona, yo voy a tocar en la fiesta, con eso debería ser suficiente- reclamo Guns.

-Yo pensaba que serias menos molesto al unirte a los peleadores-.

-Y uno pensaría que alguien tan linda como tu seria menos mandona. Al parecer ambos nos equivocamos- el comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a Runo, pero después se fue molesta.

-¿Eso que fue?- Pregunto Reptar a su compañero.

-Eso se llama "conversación con provocación"- dijo Guns con una sonrisa arrogante.

-El techo ya esta arreglado- dijo Shun apareciendo con su velocidad ninja frente a Marucho, junto a sus Bakugan.

-Perfecto, dentro de poco deberían comenzar a llegar todos- dijo Marucho.

-De echo ya llegamos- dijo una voz viniendo de la puerta.

Cuando todos dirigieron la vista a la puerta vieron a sus amigos de Gundalia y Neathia que los ayudaron en la batalla contra Magmell Rafe y Page, y a su lado estaban Alice, quien fue una vez el temido Masquerade y uno de los peleadores originales.

-Chicos es bueno verlos- dijo Marucho, recibiendo a los invitados.

-¡Alice!- Dijeron Runo y Julie, que abrazaron a su amiga.

-Es bueno volver a verlas chicas- dijo la pelinaranja contenta.

-La reina Fabia y Linus me pidieron que les informara que llegaran mas tarde y me dieron permiso para venir antes- dijo Rafe.

-Lo mismo de parte del general Ren- dijo Page.

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos compañeros de Marucho y Shun. Un gusto yo soy Wolfuro Haos- se presento el caballero de Neathia.

-Y yo soy Volteron Subterra- se presento el Bakugan Gundaliano.

-Yo ya los conocía- dijo Helios, que se separo de Keith.

Mientras los Bakugan empezaban a hablar, también lo hacen los peleadores. Hasta que en la sala donde están Keith y Mira, aparece una señal.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunta Mira, fijándose en la señal.

-Parece la señal... De un portal interdimensional- dijo Keith, algo que tenso a Mira mientras el se colocaba su mascara.

El portal del que hablo Keith se abrió en la sala en medio de la sala donde estaban los peleadores, todos se sorprendieron por eso, pero se prepararon para una posible batalla de quien saliera. Poco a poco se ve la silueta de una persona y varios Bakugan y cuando esa persona llega a la sala todos se sorprenden.

-Hola chicos- saludo Dan, mientras Drago y los demás Bakugan salían del portal.

* * *

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí llega este capitulo, el 23 o el 24 temprano subo el capitulo final. Con esto me despido, dejen su review y visiten mis otras historias. Chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Final**

* * *

El silencio es lo único que había en la sala, mientras los peleadores aun no podían salir de su asombro. Hace poco segundos volvió por un portal interdimensional su viejo amigo y líder, Dan, había vuelto y saludando como si solo se hubiera ido ayer, aun no percatándose de quienes eran los Bakugan que lo acompañaban, Preyas se elevo a al altura de la cara de Dan.

-Están tan felices de vernos que se quedaron mudos-

-¡Preyas!- Dijo Marucho, reaccionando al ver a su primer compañero Bakugan.

-Y no viene solo- dijo Elfin, colocándose delante de el, igual que Tristán.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Shun- dijo Skyres, mostrándose también, al igual que Ingram y Taylean.

-Skyres, Ingram, Taylean- dijo Shun sorprendido.

Y uno a uno se mostraron todos los Bakugan, saludando a sus antiguos compañeros y haciendo algunas presentaciones. Tigrera presento a Aerogan como su discípulo a Runo y ella entendió que era su vieja amiga Bakugan a quien Aerogan llamaba "señora".

Preyas, de la misma manera, presento a Amazon a Marucho, quien se alegro que su amigo tuviera un discípulo, también presento a Radizent y Robstor, que saco sus típicos comentarios y dentro de poco comenzó otra pelea entre los Bakugan Aquos, mas Radizent, Marucho,Robstor y Amazon quedaron viendo como peleaban los 4 Bakugan con una gota en la cabeza.

Shun presento a Jakkor, Orbeus y Skytrus a sus antiguos Bakugan, quienes a diferencia de los Aquos, estuvieron felices de conocerse y dentro de poco comenzaron a llevarse bien, dado que tenían muchas cosas en común, como que todos usaban las artes ninja para pelear.

Alice, Julie, Runo y los Vestals estaban felices por ver de nuevo a sus compañeros, mientras Baron presentaba a Jazmín con Nemus, Percival pudo notar que Ace estaba con la moral baja pero antes que pudiera decir algo Keith, que se había colocado su mascara y Mira llegaron a la sala, que fue Helios quien los busco y les dijo de la llegada de Dan.

Cuando los hermanos vieron a Kuso, Espectra se sorprendió, pero en el fondo estaba feliz aunque no lo demostró, mientras que Mira estaba tan o mas sorprendida que los demás cuando vieron a Dan llegar.

En ese instante la chica recordó las palabras de Ace _"¿Te gusta Dan?"_ Lo que le hizo entrar en nervios y sus mejillas se pusieran rojas levemente, pero otra cosa que la sorprendió fue...

-Hola Mira- saludo Wilda a su vieja compañera, su voz expresaba felicidad.

-¿Wilda?- Pregunto Mira incrédula, no esperaba verlo a el también -¿Que hacen todos aquí y como llegaron?-

-¿Ya lo olvidaste Mira? Drago puede crear portales a otros mundos, así fue como llegamos desde Nueva Vestroia hasta acá- explico Dan.

-Y ¿Qué hacías en Nueva Vestroia?- Pregunto Page.

-Page un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Dan con una sonrisa.

-¿A que has venido Kuso? No me digas que viniste a recuperar tu puesto?- Dijo Guns.

Al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, Dan se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados -Se que no fue agradable para ustedes marcharme sin decirles nada a ninguno de ustedes... Por segunda vez, pero eso fue por que pienso que hay que darle a la gente oportunidad para que alcancen el nivel que nosotros tenemos, ya que por mas bueno que seamos en las batallas, es justo que le demos espacio a otros peleadores para que saquen su potencial, como lo hicimos nosotros alguna vez- termino de decir Dan.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Nadie, ni los Bakugan se esperaban ver y oír al impulsivo y amante de batallas, Dan Kuso, decir que es justo dejar que otros peleen y que no siempre deben ser ellos los que peleen. Shun, Marucho, Julie, Runo y Alice pensaron que el Dan que veían debía ser algún impostor como paso con Guns, pero al ver a Drago que estaba de acuerdo con el, se dieron cuenta que era el real. Los Vestals estaban también impactados, aunque a menor escalas que los anteriores, excepto uno.

Ace siempre había considerado a Dan impulsivo, torpe e inmaduro. Pero ahora verlo como alguien sensato y mas maduro, incluso hasta el punto de saber cuando debe dejar de pelear para que otros tengan su oportunidad lo hizo reaccionar de por que Mira lo prefería a el. Dan era el tipo de persona que madura pero a la vez sigue siendo el mismo, en cambio el Vestal, aparte de la edad el no era muy diferente de como era cuando peleaban por salvar Nueva Vestroia, que aunque por un lado era bueno, al ver a Dan simplemente se quedo sin palabras.

Page y Rafe también estaban sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron de oreja a oreja al ver que el peleador Pyrus que tenían en frente era la mejor imagen de aquel que detuvo la guerra entre sus mundos.

Shun, quien fue el primero de los impactados en salir de transe se acerco a Dan, extendiéndole la mano -quiero ser el primero en darle la bienvenida a nuestro temerario líder y decirle "Bienvenido a casa Dan"- dijo Shun con una sonrisa.

Dan lo miro unos segundos, tomo su mano para levantarse -Gracias amigo, es bueno estar de vuelta- dijo Dan a su mejor amigo.

Así, el resto de los presentes comenzaron a saludar a Dan y Drago y haciéndoles preguntas, pero había un Bakugan que aunque no lo demostrara, era el mas feliz de ver a Drago.

-¡Drago!- Grito Helios, todos las personas y Bakugan lo vieron -Me alegra ver que volviste viejo amigo, ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos como se debe?-.

Drago capto de inmediato lo que Helios quería decir, miro a Dan quien sonrió con emoción, al igual que Espectra.

-Bueno, aun falta algunas horas para que a fiesta empiece, así que tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué dices Dan? Por los viejos tiempos- pregunto Espectra, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Entonces vamos al interespacio Bakugan para su combate- dijo Marucho, lo que dejo confundido a Dan, Espectra, Page y Rafe.

-¿No que el interespacio Bakugan había sido destruido?- Pregunto Page confusa.

-Así es, esta es solo un prototipo que construí hace unos meses y lo usamos para entrenar-.

-Genial, entonces no esperemos mas y andando- dijo Dan con su típico entusiasmo.

Al ver como Dan volvió a ser el de siempre Mira se rio por el cambio de actitud pero se le vino otro recuerdo de la conversación con Ace.

-" _Si hasta te reías por cualquier tontería que hiciera"-_ otro sonrojo se puso en su cara, mientras los demás se iban de la sala _-¿Sera que tiene razón? Y sin siquiera darme cuenta me e... Enamorado de Dan?-_ Pensó Mira, bastante sonrojada, ante la mirada de Wilda que era la primera vez que la veía así.

-Mira ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el Bakugan Subterra, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡A-Ah! S-Si, no te preocupes Wilda, so-solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Vamos a ver la pelea de mi hermano y Dan- antes que Wilda pudiera decir algo mas, Mira lo tomo y se fue corriendo.

* * *

 **(En el campo de entrenamiento del interespacio)**

Dan y Espectra estaban en los lados opuestos de la arena, mientras los demás estaban en las gradas atentos a la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar.

-Sera como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Espectra.

-Si, solo que esta vez no trataras de arrebatarme a Drago- dijo Dan con una risa.

-Drago, aunque seas el Bakugan numero uno no esperes que te ponga las cosas fáciles- dijo Helios.

-Es lo que menos espero de ti Helios- dijo Drago.

-¡De acuerdo comencemos Drago! ¡Bakugan pelea Bakú Skyrider salta! ¡Surge Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-

-¡Es bueno pelear en casa otra vez!-

-¡Con todos Helios! ¡Bakugan pelea Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Infinity Helios Darkus!-

-¡Te demostrare mi poder Darkus Drago!-

Ambos Bakugan dragón se vieron retadoramente, pero a diferencia de todos sus combates anteriores, ahora se veía la emoción en sus ojos, por que pelearían no como enemigos, si no como 2 Bakuganes rivales.

-Hay que ir con todo desde el inicio ¡Poder activado: Fuego Fusión!- Drago creo una gran bola de fuego desde su mano, la que lanzo hacia Helios pero...

-¡Poder activado: Cañón de rocas!- El abdomen de Helios se abrió y mostro su cañón que se cargaba de energía, y al ser disparada choco con la esfera de Drago, creando una gran explosión.

-Parece que van a pelear con todo desde el comienzo- dijo Guns, que tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por el humo, al igual que todos los demás.

-Esos 2 siempre han peleado entre si, aunque ahora lo hacen como si fueran 2 rivales mas en vez de enemigos. Es raro- dijo Ace.

-Ciertamente- apoyo Percival.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego negro!- Helios lanzo una poderosa llamarada oscura, el ataque impacto a Drago que retrocedió y por ser un Bakugan Pyrus no recibió quemaduras.

-Nada mal pero aun tenemos mucho que enseñarte- dijo Drago recuperándose.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón Astral!- Drago lanzo una llamarada de energía que se divido en varias partes que golpearon a Helios por todos los lados.

-Poder activado: Farbas infinito, este poder permite regenerar todo el daño de Helios, haciendo como si nunca lo hubiera recibido y preparándose para la próxima vez que lo lances- mientras explicaba el poder se escuchaba el sonido de la computadora de las partes mecánicas de Helios, reparando las zonas donde lo golpeo el Dragón Astral.

-Nada mal Drago, pero ahora es mi turno- dijo Helios ya recuperado.

-¡Poder activado: Quasar destructor- El Bakugan Darkus lanzo una llamarada como la anterior, pero esta tenia rayos morados a su alrededor.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo máximo- Drago creo un escudo de energía que lo protegió sin problemas del ataque de Helios, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido -Tal vez Drago no tenga partes robóticas para reparase pero tampoco las necesita- dijo Dan confiado antes de activar otro poder -Una vez mas Drago ¡Fuego Fusión!- Drago volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque que lanzo al inicio.

-Ya deberías saber que eso será inútil- Helios contrataco con el Quasar destructor, pero para sus sorpresa este ataque era mas fuerte que el primero, superando el ataque de Helios, volviéndolo a su forma esfera y reduciendo la fuerza vital de Espectra a 45%, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido.

-¿Como es posible que ese ataque fuera mas fuerte que la primera vez que lo lanzo?- Dijo Shun también sorprendido.

-Fuego Fusión es un poder que al ser lanzado, es mas fuerte que la vez anterior y además tiene la habilidad de causar quemaduras, incluso a Bakuganes Pyrus- explico Dan, recuperando a Drago.

-Nada mal, admito que no me lo esperaba, pero era de esperarse de ti Kuso- dijo Espectra.

-Pero no esperes que me sorprenderás de nuevo- dijo Helios.

-Espera y veras que aun tengo muchas sorpresas guardadas- contesto Drago.

-Continuemos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Hora del ataque Helios!-

-¡Que comience el round 2!-

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakú Skyrider salta! ¡Hora de ganar esta ronda Drago!-

-¡Por supuesto Dan!-

-¡Poder activado: Ecuela de Dragón- Drago empezó a brillar de color rojo y se lanzo a golpear a Helios.

-¡Poder activado: Táctica ofensiva: Ataque A- Helios también empezó a brillar, pero de color morado y choco sus puños contra Drago.

Ambos Bakugan empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mientras empezaban a ascender al cielo del interespacio, ninguno quería ceder terreno al otro.

Sus amigos y los Bakugan que observaban fascinados la pelea que se llevaba entre ambos Dragones. Mira se alegraba en ver como su hermano y su amado peleaban, pero no como enemigos si no como buenos amigos y rivales.

Espera...¿Su amado? Sin darse cuenta había admitido su amor por Dan, por lo cual se sonrojo, algo que ninguno presto atención, y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes.

Drago e Helios habían caído al suelo tras haberle dado un golpe al otro, pero enseguida se levantaron y el poder Farbas recuperaba el daño del golpe a Helios, aunque estaba tardando en hacer efecto.

-Como era de esperarse de ti amigo mío, tus golpes son tan fuertes que incluso esta maquina no puede sanar por completo el daño dejado por ellos- felicito Helios.

-Y tu si que te as vuelto fuerte, yo tuve que evolucionar muchas veces para tener el poder que tengo ahora pero tu evolucionaste menos de la mitad de lo que yo e echo y estas en mi nivel. Sin duda es gran placer tener este combate y no como enemigos...- Empezó a hablar Drago.

-Si no como 2 apasionados Bakugan- Termino Helios.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego profundo, Bloque A!- Láseres de energía salieron de la parte mecánica de la espalda de Helios, dirigiéndose a Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Estallido de Dragón!- Drago se encerró en un tornado de fuego, protegiéndose de los láseres y así creando pequeñas explosiones que no lo afectaron.

-¡Que gran pelea!- Exclamo Elfin emocionada.

-Me sorprende el poder que adquirieron Drago e Helios todo este tiempo- dijo Ingram impresionado.

-Vamos Drago ¡Poder activado: Enérgico de Dragón!- Drago acumulo una gran cantidad de energía, que después expulso, devastando todo lo que había en el campo.

-¡Helios!- Exclamo Bulkan al ver que Helios también quedo atrapado en el ataque.

Cuando se despejo el humo, se vio que el campo estaba destrozado, algo que dejo triste a Marucho y llorara al estilo anime, mientras Drago buscaba con la mirada a Helios hasta que...

Vio un campo de energía alrededor de el, en el que salía Helios pero con un aura morada y se veía que tenia bastante energía, cosa que sorprendió a Drago, mientras que Dan vio Espectra no entendiendo como soporto el ataque.

-Use mi poder Táctica defensiva, bloqueo B que combina el poder sanador de Farbas infinito y crea un escudo de energía que protege a Helios y absorba la energía del ataque- explico Espectra.

-Gracias por la energía Drago, déjame pagarte- dijo Helios.

-Jeje, gracias pero no es necesario- negó Dan nervioso.

-¡Insistimos! ¡Poder activado: Ataque grengo- El abdomen de Helios volvió a abrirse para lanzar su ataque mas potente, que además estaba cargado con la energía que absorbió del ataque de Drago, por lo que iba a ser sumamente poderoso.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Máximo- Drago creo su escudo, resistiendo el ataque de Helios, pero poco a poco el escudo empezó a romperse, ante preocupación de ambos -Resiste amigo- pero el escudo no aguanto mas y el ataque golpeo a Drago, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y bajando la vida de Dan a 40%.

-¿Estas bien Drago?- Pregunto Dan, recogiendo a Drago del suelo.

-Si descuida, pero debo de admitir que si dolió- reconoció Drago.

-Bien echo Helios- felicito Espectra a su compañero.

-Gracias Espectra, fue tu plan de usar ese escudo que nos dio la victoria en esta ronda, pero aun no acaba- dijo Helios viendo a Dan y Drago.

-Lo se, ahora se viene lo mas difícil- reconoció Espectra.

Todos sus amigos estaban emocionados, incluso Shun, que normalmente es calmado, mostraba su emoción ante tal combate.

-Este es el combate mas impresionante que e visto en toda mi vida- dijo Amazon -por favor sensei deje que me quede aquí para entrenar con los peleadores y ser así de fuerte- le rogo a Preyas.

-Claro que no, aun debes a mejorar tu cambio de atributo, que solo sabes cambiar a Subterra- dijo Preyas

-Maestra...-

-No Aerogan- interrumpió Tigrera a su alumno -aun debes aprender otros tipos de combate además de tus saltos, así que es un no- le contesto firme, dejando triste a Aerogan que emanaba un aura azul con líneas y Runo solo se rio.

-Me pregunto por que no han invocado aun sus Mechtogan ¿será que los guardan al final?- Dijo Page.

-No creo que los invoquen- dijo Shun, atrayendo la atención de todos -Creo que Drago e Helios pelearan usando solo sus poderes y el lazo que tienen con sus compañeros, sin armamentos y sin Mechtogan- .

-Ya entiendo, desean terminarlo usando su propia fuerza, es algo admirable y también algo que yo haría- dijo Taylean, siendo apoyado por el resto de los Bakugan.

-Sin duda alguna es una gran batalla- dijo una voz grave que venia arriba de ellos. Cuando todos vieron el origen de esa voz se encontraron que era el Primer Ministro de Gundalia, Nurzak, que estaba con una apariencia humana, mostrando que tenia piel negra al igual que Ren pero seguía usando la misma ropa de siempre.

También vieron que estaba acompañado de Ren, Mason, Lena, Zenet y Jessie y sus Bakugan, además también se encontraba la actual reina de Neathia, Fabia que usaba la misma ropa de cuando conoció a los peleadores y a Linus con la forma humana que lo conocieron.

Page y Rafe se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, Page y su Volteron se ponían firmes y en posición, igual a la de un soldado, mientras Rafe y Wolfuro hacían una reverencia hacia Fabia.

-¡Aquí Page reportándose señores junto a mi compañero!- dijo Page, también como soldado.

-Reina Fabia, que alegría verla, pero pudo haberme avisado que llegaría para escoltarla hasta aquí- dijo Rafe.

-Descansa Page, tu y Volteron no están de servicio y les pedimos que no nos traten por nuestros rangos, al menos no mientras estemos en la tierra- pidió Ren.

-¡Hola Ren!- Saludo Marucho a su amigo, quien le respondió el saludo.

-¿Como supieron que estaríamos aquí?- Pregunto Tristán.

-Su mayordomo nos dijo adonde habían ido, y también nos conto sobre el regreso de Dan y Drago- respondió Linus, refiriéndose a Kato.

Klaus, Runo, Alice, Guns, Baron, Ace, Jazmín y Gus estaban confundidos al igual que sus compañeros y los Bakugan que estuvieron antes que apareciera la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia al igual que Jakkor, Orbeus, Skyrus, Radizent y Robstor. Shun vio esto y decidió responder.

-Fue tiempo después que destruyéramos la alternativa. Al igual que los Vestals, ellos vienen de otros mundos, Ren y su grupo vienen de un planeta llamado Gundalia, mientras que Fabia y Linus vienen de otro llamado Neathia. Ambos planetas son vecinos y estuvieron en guerra por culpa del antiguo emperador de Gundalia, Barodius que quería el orbe sagrado, que era la madre de todos los Bakugan. Ellos son los que enviaron la información fantasma que uso Espectra para crear los armamentos de Drago e Helios y Fabia vino a la tierra para que la ayudáramos a detener la guerra. Cosa que hicimos, que fue hace 2 años- Explico Shun.

-Y nosotros estamos agradecidos por ustedes por aceptar nuestra ayuda- dijo Fabia con una sonrisa, acción que hizo sonrojar a Shun levemente, pero volteo la cabeza para que nadie lo viera.

-De echo Taylean y yo somos de esos planetas. Yo soy de Gundalia y Taylean de Neathia- explico Tristán.

-Y cabe agregar que Fabia es la reina de Neathia- agrego Taylean.

-¿Una reina, con castillo y todo? Sensacional, como desearía vivir en un castillo con todas sus comodidades- dijo Runo en tono soñador, algo que hizo reír a Fabia.

-También queremos darle las gracias a los peleadores nuevamente, con el reporte de Page y Rafe nos enteramos que Magmell era Barodius y también les queremos pedir disculpas de parte de Gundalia por que nuestro antiguo emperador fue el causante de otra guerra nuevamente- dijo Nurzak, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Nunca hubiéramos esperado que ese bobo siguiera vivo- dijo Zenet molesta al recordarlo.

-Si, pero gracias a Dan y Drago, mas la colaboración del resto de los peleadores pudimos derrotarlo así que no hay nada que perdonar- dijo Marucho.

-Si que debieron tener problemas con ese tipo- dijo Radizent.

-Ni te imaginas-.

Su platica fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo chocándose. Era el combate de Dan y Espectra que se habían olvidado por el reencuentro y había proseguido sin que lo supieran. En ambos se veía que sus energías habían bajado hasta ambos tener 10%, dando a entender que estaban en el quinto round y probablemente el ultimo.

Ambos Bakugan se estaban levantando, en ambos se mostraban señales de cansancio aun cuando las partes tecnológicas de Helios intentaban sanar las heridas que el recibía, cosa que era inútil por que Drago no le daba tiempo para que sanaran correctamente.

-Te ves cansado Drago- dijo Helios viendo como Drago respiraba pesadamente.

-Pues tu no te ves bien- respondió Drago, viendo de reojo como una parte metálica caía del cuerpo de Helios.

-Te equivocas. Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida- dijo Helios para lanzase y darle un golpe en la cara a Drago **(N/A: Referencia de Bleach, adivinen que pelea XD).**

-Vamos Drago, se que tu puedes ganar!- Grito Dan a su compañero para darle ánimos.

-¡No te rindas Helios!- Grito Espectra, haciendo lo mismo.

Siguieron en su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que Drago se separo de Helios, impulsándose al aire con una patada.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón Demoledor!- El Dragonoid lanzo un rayo de energía Pyrus.

-¡Poder activado: Quasar destructor!- El dragón Darkus contrataco con su ataque desde el suelo ya destrozado, chocando ambos ataque y generando otra explosión igual a las tantas que se habían producido entre ellos.

- _De seguir así Drago terminara muy agotado-_ pensó Dan, pero de repente se le vino una idea -¡Drago!- El llamado giro la cabeza para ver a su compañero -¡Es hora de probar ese nuevo poder que desbloqueaste amigo!-.

-De acuerdo- dijo Drago, bajando hasta tocar el piso del suelo.

-Parece que van a lanzar su ultimo ataque, no bajes la guardia Helios- advirtió el Vestal a su compañero.

-Pues hagamos los mismo-.

Los 4 se quedaron quietos, analizando las oportunidades de cada uno, mientras todos sus amigos observaban en silencio. Hasta que...

-¡Poder activado...! Dijeron los 2 peleadores al mismo tiempo, mientras activaban los ataques mas poderosos de sus Bakugan.

-¡Ataque Grengo!-

-¡Furia de Dragón Máximo!- El nombre del ataque sorprendió a todos los presentes.

El abdomen de Helios se abrió, cargando su ataque mas poderoso con toda la energía que le quedaba. Mientras Drago junto sus manos hacia adelante mientras creaba una pequeña bola de fuego que reunía toda su energía **(N/A: Para una mejor idea de la pose es igual cuando Vegeta hace el Final Flash).**

Los ataques de los 2 Bakugan se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, colisionando tan fuerte que el interespacio empezó a temblar, y a la vez se genero una onda de choque que empujaba a los peleadores y sus Bakugan para atrás.

-Ya casi... Ya casi...- Decía Radizent, intentando no salir volando, pero choco con Tristán que no pudo mantenerse, seguido de Elfin, Preyas y Amazon, chocando los 5 en una fila con la pared de las gradas, aplastando a Radizent -¡Quítense que no son plumas!-.

El resto de los Bakugan pudo mantenerse, sujetando una parte de la ropa de sus compañeros, pero aun así les hacia difícil sostenerse.

-¡Que increíble poder!- Exclamo Mason mientras su Bakugan se ocultaba en su bolsillo.

-¡Estos 2 podrían destruir este lugar!- Dijo Lena nerviosa, a la vez que Phosphos se aferraba de la punta de los cabellos de Lena.

El choque entre ambos ataques seguía parejo, ninguno quería perder por su honor de Bakugan y por el de sus compañeros que solo podían apoyarlos para que superaran al otro.

-¡Drago se que tu puedes!- Le grito Dan a Drago.

-¡No te dejes vencer Helios!- Grito Espectra a Helios.

Ambos aumentaron la intensidad de sus ataques que empezaron a destruir el piso debajo suyo, parecía que iba a terminar en empate hasta que...

En el pecho de Drago, comenzó a brillar la gema que adquirió cuando el núcleo de infinidad se unió a el y desde entonces a permanecido con el aun con todas su evoluciones, estaba emanando un aura arcoíris.

 _-¿Que es este poder que siento?-_ Pensó Drago no entendiendo lo que sucedía, solo sentía que sus fuerzas incrementaban. En ese instante el brazalete de Dan empezó a brillar, mostrándole una carta que no tenia en ese momento pero la conocía a la perfección, leyó la descripción y supo que era lo que necesitaba para ganar.

-¡De acuerdo Espectra, es hora de acabar con esto! ¡Poder activado: Poder de Dragón!- Activo la carta que tiene el nombre del primer ataque mas poderoso que Drago poseía cuando solo era un simple Dragonoid, antes que evolucionara.

-¿Como puede activar una carta estando un poder activo?- Pregunto Page.

-Poder de Dragón me permite usarla como ataque y como apoyo, cuando la uso para lo segundo aumenta el doble el poder del ataque que Drago esta usando ahora- explico Dan.

-¿Que dijo?- Exclamo Helios, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

El ataque de Drago supero al de Helios, golpeándolo fuertemente , aunque también saco a volar a Dan y Espectra, reduciendo la fuerza vital de este ultimo a 0.

Cuando se despejo el campo se vio a Dan y Espectra, tirados en el suelo, mientras Drago que seguía en la misma pose de su ataque, regresaba a su modo esfera cansado por usar tanta energía.

Todos fueron a ayudar a los peleadores. Espectra que fue el primero que comenzó a levantarse, recogió a Helios para ver su estado.

-¿Como te encuentras Helios?-

-Me duelen las partes robóticas y estoy cansado, pero aparte de eso estoy bien- respondió el Bakugan Darkus.

-Después reparare tus partes y las mejorare para la próxima- dijo Espectra, que fueron a verlo Shun, Ren, Zenet, Ace, Page, Mason, Julie, Klaus, Nurzak y Gus.

Fabia, Linus, Rafe, Guns, Baron, Marucho, Jazmín, Runo, Alice, Jessie y Lena Fueron a ver a Dan para ver si se encontraba bien, el peleador Pyrus les dijo que solo estaba cansado, cuando por fin se levanto otra persona se le acerco.

-¡Dan!- Dijo Mira angustiada al ver como el era empujado por el ataque, lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi caen los 2 al suelo de nuevo, pero Dan se sujeto firme para no hacerlo -¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido?- Pregunto, mientras se separaba de el.

-Relájate, estoy un poco cansado solo eso, lo demás me encuentro bien- respondió, tratando de calmar a la pelinaranja.

-Pero fue impresionante ese ataque que usaste Drago, no recuerdo que lo tuvieras antes- dijo Radizent.

-Fue poco después que nos fuéramos. Aprendí ese movimiento cuando estaba enfrentando a un Bakugan que tenia como compañero a un traficante de drogas- relato Drago.

-Ese es el ataque mas poderoso que tenemos ahora- dijo Dan.

-¿Eso significa que ahora Drago es un Bakugan Máximo?- Pregunto Preyas.

-El nombre de la carta a dejado bastante en claro que si, aunque era solo tiempo para que lo fuera- dijo Helios.

-Oigan ¿no hay una fiesta que comenzar? Así que no perdamos tiempo y empecémosla- dijo Elfin.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ya me esta comenzando a dar hambre- dijo Dan y todos se rieron.

* * *

 **(De vuelta al edifico, por la noche)**

Al volver a la mansión no tomo mucho para que comenzara la fiesta, pronto comenzaron a llegar el resto de los peleadores terrícolas que eran Chan-lee, Julio, Billy, Komba, quien se emociono por ver a su ídolo Shun, Jake Joe, los integrantes del equipo Anubias y las integrantes del equipo Selon.

Los peleadores terrestres y los de otros planetas rápidamente comenzaron a entablar conversación, que se empezaron a separar por algunos grupos. Shun y Fabia se encontraban hablando en una esquina, ambos con un baso de ponche en sus manos. Hablaban animadamente y a veces se reian, algo que extraño a los compañeros de este por que pocas veces o ninguna lo vieron reir pero Skyres vio claramente el por que de ese comportamiento, y aun en esfera sonrio.

Guns coqueteaba a Runo a su forma, que siempre terminaban enojándola a ella pero se cambiaba por un sonrojo.

Gus entablo una conversación con Lena, quien rápidamente se llevo bien con el Vestal, mientras eran observados por Mason, que veía con celos la animada charla.

Baron y Jazmín estaban de los mas tiernos mientras la chica le daba de comer al peli-Ilia, que se dejaba con un sonrojo y Nemus veía la escena desde el hombro del chico confundido pero feliz por el.

Klaus y Alice conversaban, mientras el millonario cortejaba en secreto a la dama, algo que molesto a Sirenoid.

Joe y Chan-lee también disfrutaban la fiesta como pareja y aprovecharon el momento para anunciarles a todo que se casarían, noticia que dejo sorprendido a todos y recibieron felicitaciones de parte de todos los peleadores y Bakugan.

Ren y Marucho estaban conversando de como les estaba yendo a cada uno, hasta que Zenet se llevo a Ren para tenerlo para ella, dado que se habían vuelto pareja hace 3 meses y a la Gundaliana no le gustaba que Ren no estuviera todo el tiempo con ella. Algo que sus compañeros denominaban "ser muy posesiva". Dejando a Marucho solo, pero sus Bakugan trataron de llamar su atención, lo que provoco otra pelea entre ellos, mientras Amazon los veía con una gota de sudor.

Page y Rafe se quedaron hablando entre si desde que la fiesta comenzó, ambos se llevaban muy bien desde que se conocieron, convirtiéndose en muy buenos amigos hasta el punto que cada vez que tenían la oportunidad se iban a visitar, por lo que muchos intuían que podrían volverse parejas, aunque no daban señales de algún romance, al menos no próximamente.

Julio, Jake, Komba y Linus hablaron de sus experiencias en la batallas y Rubanoid se disculpo de Jake por parte de Goredem por no poder venir a la fiesta por ser uno de los Bakugan escoltas de la embajadora Serena debía estar con ella, al igual que Hawtor y Aquimos pero le mandaba saludos.

Keith y Nurzak hablaban sobre los conocimientos que poseían cada uno, tanto tecnológica como en batallas, quedando Nurzak muy impresionado por los conocimientos y talento de la batalla que demostraba Keith, mientras Helios escuchaba los relatos de Sabator que de apoco le interesaron.

Julie coqueteaba con Ace, que se sonrojaba fácilmente por los comentario de la chica, quien lo llevo hasta un muérdago pero antes que el Vestal reaccionara, Julie le robo un beso en la boca, mientras Billy los veía al otro lado de la sala con una mirada furiosa y triste. Furiosa por ver a la mujer que amo y aun ama besar a otro y triste por que fue culpa de el, por no estar siempre con Julie que provoco que ambos terminaran.

Mientras Dan salió ala terraza del piso para tomar aire acompañado de Drago, mientras se ponía a recordar las cosas que le pasaron y que gracias a Nobilion y Weiver (que solo Drago supo de su participación en esto) están ahora, pasando la navidad con sus amigos, en vez de estar solos en alguna parte del mundo.

-Es bueno estar con todos ¿No Drago?- Pregunto Dan, viendo a la ciudad que estaba de noche.

-Sin duda, me alegra haber vuelto-

-Dan- una voz llamo al peleador Pyrus, quien giro y vio que era Mira, junto a Wilda que estaba en su hombro.

-¿Que pasa Mira?- Pregunto Dan.

-Es que vi como te alejaste de la fiesta y me preocupe- respondió la Vestal y sin que ninguno lo notara Wilda y Drago los dejaron solos por que presentían que solo estorbarían en aquella charla.

-No te preocupes solo salí a tomar aire- respondió Dan con una sonrisa.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en ambos, no sabiendo que decir a continuación, siendo Mira la que rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Gracias Dan-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?- Pregunto confundido el castaño.

-Por todo. Gracias a ti pudimos salir adelante cuando peleábamos por la libertad de los Bakugan, gracias a ti pude recuperar a mi hermano, algo que siempre te estaré agradecida- dijo Mira con sinceridad.

-No hay nada que agradecer, no iba a dejar que los Bakugan fueran esclavizados después que recuperaron su libertad y te había prometido que iba a salvar a tu hermano, todo lo hice por mi propia voluntad- dijo Dan.

-Dan- Mira lo miro con admiración, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Sus compañeros Bakugan, que los veían dentro del lugar notaron algo arriba de ellos.

-¡Oigan!- Grito Drago, atrayendo la atención de los 2 -Tiene arriba suyo un muérdago y en estas fechas hay una tradición sobre esa planta, así que deben hacerla- dijo Drago, en tono cómplice.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, y en efecto, había un muérdago colgando encima de ellos. Los 2 se sonrojaron fuertemente al saber lo que significaba, se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes, sin saber como reaccionar.

-S-Sabes, no es necesario hacerlo de verdad si tu quieres, con uno en la mejilla basta- dijo Dan bastante nervioso, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-No- dijo Mira firme, si no hubiera visto el rostro firme, pero sonrojado de la Vestal, Dan habría estado seguro que lo imagino -A mi no me molesta hacerlo, además es una tradición humana y deben respetarse ¿verdad?-.

Al escuchar eso, la cara de Dan se puso tan roja como el color de su atributo, ¿no podía estar hablando en serio o si? Ya tenia un poco de experiencia en este tipo de cosas de antes de terminar con Runo cuando se mudo de la ciudad después de derrotar a los Vexos. Pero que Mira le dijera que no había problemas en besarla, era algo que nunca imagino.

Trago saliva fuertemente, nervioso por lo que iba a decir y mas por lo que vendría después -B-Bueno s-si no tienes problemas creo que y-yo tampoco- tartamudeo nervioso.

Mira sonrió con algo de vergüenza, acercándose los 2 hasta estar de frente, Dan puso sus manos en los hombros de la Vestal y poco a poco acerco su rostro al de ella, comenzando a cerrar sus rostros, la pelinaranja le hizo lo mismo hasta que sus labios se rosaron, Mira un poco desesperada puso sus manos en el pecho de la chaqueta de Dan, la sujeto con fuerza para acercarlo mas a el y así convertir el simple rose en un beso.

El peleador Pyrus se sorprendió por esa acción pero no se opuso, no podía o mejor dicho no quería, sentir los labios de la Vestal era algo que nunca experimento, ni siquiera con los pequeños besos que compartía con Runo en el pasado. Eran tibios, suaves y ese labial que ella usaba le daba un sabor mas dulce, así que tomando valor abrazo a la pelinaranja para acercarla mas a el y ella le respondió subiendo sus brazos y rodearlos a su cuello, mientras subía una de sus piernas por la felicidad que experimentaba.

Drago y Wilda que veían la escena estaban felices por sus compañeros -Estas tradiciones humanas son raras- dijo Wilda.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Drago.

-Por que hace un momento estaban muy nervioso y ahora están de lo mas calmado y felices, sin duda nunca entenderé a los humanos-.

-Ya somos 2 amigo- se rieron ambos Bakugan.

Al separarse Mira recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Dan, sonriendo con una felicidad que nunca había sentido, mientras este acariciaba su cabeza también feliz por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Te gustaría salir este sábado?- Pregunto Dan, con tono calmado.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamo Mira feliz, sabiendo que dentro de poco ya no seria soltera.

-¡Oigan par de tortolitos!- Grito Julie, rompiendo la burbuja en la que se encontraban -¡Vengan a la mesa que la cena esta lista!- Dijo antes de marcharse.

-¿Vamos a comer?- Pregunto Mira, separándose de el pero aun con su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, ya que me muero de hambre- comento Dan mientras se sobaba el estomago, acto que hizo reír a la Vestal.

Ambos salieron de la terraza hacia la sala con las manos juntas, al entrar sus Bakugans se subieron a los hombros de sus respectivos compañeros y los 4 llegaron a la gran mesa donde estaban todos reunidos.

Por que no importa de que especie o planeta es uno, en estas fechas lo mas importante es pasarla con los amigos y las personas que amamos aun estando lejos. Por que no hay nada mas especial que estar con todas estas personas en estas fechas.

* * *

 **N/A: Ultimo capitulo de mi especial de Navidad y ultimo fic del año. Espero que les haya gustado y pasen una feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo. Ahora diré los Fics que vendrán para 2019 que serian estos:**

 **Dar gracias...¡¿Con un beso?! (Final Fantasy): Cloud llega tarde de una entrega y ve a Tiffa dormida, que estaba esperándolo. Al ver esto Cloud empieza a recordar todas las cosas que ella a echo por el y comienza a pensar en una manera de como agradecérselo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron escuchados por quien menos debieron ser escuchados (CloudxTiffa).**

 **Yugioh Sobrexposición de dimensiones: Días después del duelo final de Yuya contra su padre, un extraño ser aparece y separa el alma de Yuto del cuerpo de Yuya, haciéndolo llegar a una Heartland diferente a la que el conoce y tendrá que vivir una aventura para volver a su dimensión (Croosover entre Arc-v y Zexal que se aceptan hasta 11 OC de los cuales ya quedan 7, aparte de los mios. Los mazos que ya están disponibles aparte del de los personajes de los animes son: Bujin. Noblecaballero, Satelcaballero, Burning Abbys, Evilswarm. Y los decks que usen otro tipo de invocación además de la xyz aparecerán a partir de los capítulos 20 para arriba).**

 **El regreso de Leonidas, la otra versión de la guerra (Bakugan): Esto se basara después de los juegos del anime, donde Leonidas vuelve y busca a su compañero (que seré yo por que es mi historia :v) con ayuda de una chica que apareció junto a el, mientras sin saberlo se involucraran en la guerra entre 2 planetas (Sera durante la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia y tendrá ciertos cambios, será como un universo alterno pero sin muchos cambios y también se aceptan OC, la condición es que me digan la apariencia y actitud de su personaje y de su Bakugan y el atributo que tenga).**

 **Y eso seria todo por ahora. Les deseo una feliz navidad y buen año nuevo y nos leemos en 2019. ¡Chao!**


End file.
